Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2
The three teams, using their rewards, must race across the desert to the Nile River. There, they must weave baskets to cross the deadly river. Tensions rise as three competitors take on the role of the leaders of their respective teams. In the end, one contestant's unparalleled kindness results in another team winning the challenge. After her team comes in last, they are forced to attend the season's first elimination ceremony. Unsurprisingly, her team turns against her, and she is the first competitor of the season to take the Drop of Shame. Plot This episode picks up right where the previous episode left off. With their respective rewards in hand, the three teams express their concern about the challenge that lies ahead. Holly and Aidan try their best to boost the spirits of their fellow competitors, but have little success after Lucien points out that the challenges are only bound to get harder as the season progresses. As Walter and Georgie try to earn the cooperation of their teams' animals, Chris gathers the contestants at the starting line. Chris fires his start gun - injuring an innocent duck in the process - signaling the start of the challenge. As the contestants begin their trek across the desert, Chris sets off the musical chime, launching the competitors into the second song. Zane, Viktoriya, and Xavier try using the song as a means of motivating their teammates, initially to no avail. The three self-proclaimed leader begin lament the lackluster performance of their teammates, and profess that they will never "make a team out of them", with Xavier going so far as to suggest that his teammates may as well pack their bags and forfeit the competition. The upbeat tempo of the song begins to have the desired effect, though, and the members of Team Incredible Chris continue their journey through the desert with ease, in spite of a small amount of tension. The members of Team Einstein are not as fortunate as their opponents. Tensions rise between the teammates after Walter loses his grip on the goat, and the team is forced to waste valuable time capturing and recapturing the elusive farm animal every time it runs off. Eventually, Viktoriya realizes that the goat is not trying to escape her teammates, but is actually instinctively running towards water to ease its thirst. Her teammates rejoice at the newfound discovery and follow freely after their goat, in the direction of the Nile. Though the members of Team Equality are getting along with each other far better than the other teams, the camel given to them as a reward proves to be quite the problem. The camel plants itself on a nice, sunny sand dune and refuses to budge, even at Zane's harshest urgings. Jamie reacts coolly to Zane's impatience, saying that the camel will react better to love and understanding than it will to criticism and anger. Jamie approaches the camel and soothes the animal, despite Zane's cynical remarks that his tactics will only waste more time. Jamie proves to have been right about the camel, as it rises to its feet and allows Jamie and the girls to clamber onto its back. Zane is forced to hang onto the camel's rear, much to his protest, but Georgie quickly threatens him into submission. The initial success of Team Incredible Chris is shown to have been short lived: the intense heat, combined with the lack of transportation and sense of direction has pitted the teammates against each other. Xavier's racist comments spark a verbal conflict with Jerome, which Aidan desperately tries to negate. The altercation quickly turns physical and Xavier goes to hit Jerome with the stick they had previously been awarded. As he goes to strike, however, the stick begins to vibrate dully in his hands, and Xavier is quick to realize that the stick is actually a diving rod: a fork-shaped branch commonly used in "water witching", which will allegedly lead the team in the direction of the Nile. All negativity briefly subsides as Xavier takes control of the rod, promising to lead his team toward victory. In the confessional, Xavier confirms that his intent of leading his team toward the Nile was genuine, and that he would not sabotage his team solely for the purpose of "teaching Jerome a lesson." On the banks of the Nile, Chris reclines in a beach chair, sipping idly from a cold drink. Team Einstein is the first of the teams to arrive. Walter questions where the boats to carry the contestants across the river are located. Chris informs him that the contestants will have to make their own boats. Chris also stresses the importance of carrying each team's prize safely across the river. As the five contestants begin to search for ways to construct their boat, Team Equality arrives, bounding in on their camel. Lucian fills them in on the challenge information, earning him a harsh slap from Shaylie. Lucian defends himself, saying that he was just being a good sport, but Shaylie argues that winning should be the top priority and that being nice should fall lower on his list. Team Einstein opts to hollow a boat out of one of the palm trees lining the river, but Walter wonders aloud how he and his team are supposed to cut the tree down. Xena asks Aria to lend her her knife, to which Aria complies. Xena then tosses Walter the knife so that he may cut down the tree, earning her the scorn of her teammates, who question why she would help the competition. Team Incredible Chris finally arrives, dismayed at having been the last team to do so. Lucian fills them in as well, earning him a swift kick to the shin from Shaylie. After a few minutes, Team Einstein has cut down the tree and hollowed it out, making a sturdy boat to carry them across the river. Xena's teammates are irritated with her, for having given them such an advantage, but their tempers are curbed ever-so-slightly after realizing that Xena has already constructed them a boat made out of woven reeds. Team Incredible Chris, having only the diving rod to carry across the river, ask Chris if they need ''a boat to cross. Chris tells them that they don't, and the team decides to brave the water on their own, much to Emma's protest. The contestants all line up along the bank, preparing for the final leg of the race. On Chris' mark, the three teams begin their paddle across the river, each in their own individual way. After the teams have kicked out far enough, Chris informs the unsuspecting contestants (minus Walter) about the crocodiles resting at the bottom of the river. He then holds up a small remote, which he says will trigger a sound that will disturb the crocodiles and rile them into a frenzy. Ignoring the cries and pleas of the contestants, Chris presses a button on the remote. Justin Bieber's "Baby" begins to blast from hidden speakers, and the crocodiles rise up from the beneath the water. The crocodiles advance on Team Equality's boat, snapping their jaws and tearing the boat into shreds. Team Incredible Chris celebrates having not been attacked, but their cheers rile the crocodiles even further, causing the creatures to target them. A flurry of crocodiles, teenagers, and flotation devices ensues, eventually leaving the competitors to fend for themselves as they attempt to escape the river with their lives. Finally, all sixteen contestants make their way to the opposing shore, across the finish line. Team Incredible Chris arrives first, followed by Team Einstein. Team Equality, having been the initial target of the crocodiles, arrives last, and are subject to elimination. The competitors are all shown in the confessional, each offering a small saying to describe the day's events, leading the formation of one cohesive, albeit run-on sentence. Aidan goes to offer further opinions on the challenge, but is cut off by Aria banging on the door to the confessional, making him question why the contestants' confessionals were filmed in alphabetical order. At the Drop of Shame, the five members of Team Equality have gathered in the bleachers, awaiting the results of the elimination ceremony. Chris asks the contestants to go cast their votes, by stamping the passport of whichever teammate they want to send home. Jamie interrupts Chris, saying that they have already voted, but Chris hushes him, saying that the editors will piece the clips together in the proper order later. The barf bag ceremony commences, and Chris tosses the bags to Georgie, Jamie, and Aria. Zane and Xena are in the bottom two, due to their negativity and assisting of the enemy team, respectively. Chris draws out the ceremony, but eventually gives the final bag of peanuts to Zane, who rubs his victory in Xena's face. With a heavy heart, Xena states that she knew that her teammates would vote for her, and that she would be the first contestant to be eliminated. Chris tosses her a parachute, telling Xena that "has five secons to put it on, or the Drop of Shame will become the Drop of ''Pain." Xena straps on the parachute and makes her way to the exit. Before she jumps, Chris asks if she has any final words for her teammates. Xena confirms that she does have a few more words for her teammates, and begins to tell them about the evil intentions of two of the competitors. However, before she can reveal who the secret antagonists are, Chris shoves Xena out of the plane, much to the horror of Aria and Jamie. Chris merely shrugs it off, saying that he did it to prevent spoilers. The scene cuts to the voting confessionals, starting with Zane, who stamps Xena's passport. Aria is shown after, voting for Xena for fear of her exposing her secret. Georgie is shown next, voting for Xena on the basis that Zane is cuter and stronger. Jamie is shown fourth, stating how he loves his teammates and swooning slightly over Zane. In his daze, Jamie accidentally stamps Xena's passport. Xena is the last member of Team Equality shown, sadly saying that she knows that she will be the one voted out. Still, she stamps Zane's passport and exits the confessional. Chris is then shown in the cockpit of the plane, along with Chef, summarizing the episode's events. Chef asks if letting Team Equality eliminate Xena was a smart decision, stating that she could have used her skills of perception to blackmail some of the other contestants, thus creating more drama. Chris dismisses the idea and then proceeds to ask rhetorical questions about what will happen next time. He then sings the title of the show, and signs off the episode. Votes Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama World Tour Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes